This invention relates to an instrument for skin surgery and a method for using the same.
When doing skin surgery, the surgeons presently use an instrument called a skin hook to properly align the skin edges during stitching. This minimizes damaging the skin in such a manner as to increase the amount of scar formation.
Presently used skin hooks include a long handle with a hook at one end. The hook is inserted into the subcutaneous tissue within the wound, and is used to evert (turn inside out) the skin edge so that the subcutaneous tissue is exposed for stitching. The stitch is commenced by grasping a needle in a needle holder and by inserting the needle into the subcutaneous tissue which has been exposed by the skin hook. Next, the operating physician removes the skin hook while holding the needle in place with the needle holder. A second instrument must be obtained from the tray, and is used to grasp the needle point. The needle point is then pulled through with the second instrument. In order to commence the next stitch, the operating physician must again switch back to the skin hook for everting the skin for the next stitch.
When one uses the above method, difficulty is often encountered in picking up the needle and pulling it through to complete the suture. This is particularly true when dealing with deeper sutures and may require the services of an assistant. The above maneuvers overcome this problem, but they are difficult, time consuming and energy wasting. Preferably, three hands are required to accomplish the above procedure.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved instrument for skin surgery and method for using same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which will eliminate the necessity for three hands in the surgery procedure for forming subcutaneous stitches.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved surgery instrument which permits easier and more precise control of the outer skin edge during the stitching.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an instrument which is economical to manufacture, simple in construction and efficient in operation.